vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpio Milo
Summary Scorpio Milo is the Gold Saint in the constellation Scorpio in Saint Seiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A '''| '''3-C Name: Scorpio Milo Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities:'' ''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-physical beings), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Durability Negation (Via hitting the atoms of the opponent, or destroying even photons), Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Flight/Levitation, Poison Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Can disable the 5 basic senses of his opponent), Paralysis Inducement (He can cause paralysis using Restriction), Pain Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Biological Manipulation (The Venom from his attacks affect the nervous system direclty), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Can take hits from other Cosmo users), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to most other Gold Saints, stronger than Aldebaran, Deathmask and Aphrodite) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other 8th Sense Users) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally (One of the fastest Gold Saints), Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Survived a held-back Galaxian Explosion from a weakened Saga who had lost 4 of his 5 Senses, though the blast would have killed him had he not blocked) | Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Interstellar | Galactic Standard Equipment: Scorpio Gold Cloth Intelligence: Milo is a skilled fighter. His intelligence is average otherwise. Weaknesses: Milo is impulsive and reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Restriction: A telekinesis move that paralyses the enemy. * Scarlet Needle: Milo launches a crimson needle to 14 parts of the body either direct or indirectly to poison opponents, make them bleed, and scream in pain, losing their 5 senses in the process. The attack is impossible to divert or defend against. Each needle represents one of the stars of the Scorpio constellation. He can shoot however many needles he wants at the same time up to 14 and even in multiple targets. The holes of the needles draw a miniature of the Scorpio constellation on the body of the victim. If he strikes you for the 15th time you will die (He can reverse the effects of this move if he wishes to). * Antares: The final attack of Scarlet Needle. If the enemy has not yet been defeated after 14 Scarlet Needles, Milo uses Antares. Whoever receives 14 Scarlet Needles and Antares will die. However if Antares is not delivered, the victim might survive and gradually recover over a period of a few days given the massive blood loss. Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery File:4.08.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3